Midnight Duet
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Fang hears Iggy 'preforming' during the night and decides to join him in a duet. Figgy. Could be considered a prequel to "The Whole Truth", or read by itself. Rated T  for a reason.


**Um, heythar. :D Once again, another fic born out of my insomnia. This could be considered a prequel to 'The Whole Truth', but can also be read on it's own. I was thinking about what I wanted to write as a sequel for 'The Whole Truth', this time in Fang's POV, and then I remembered a quote from my other story when Fang used to hear Iggy's *ah-hems* 'stress-relieving sessions'. Wow, it always seems that the flying plot bunnies get horny at this hour…it is The Horny Hour…XD**

**Warning: Wet dreams and Masturbation. No actual sex but a lot of other implied and explicit stuff. In Fang's POV, except at the end. Some foul language. This will probably take place right before The Angel Experiment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I am not James Patterson. Though, if JP ever wanted someone to write about The Flock's love lives and teenage hormones…well, *points at moi *. XD**

(~)

_Smooth skin was right at my fingertips. Our panting could be heard through the darkness._

"_F-fang…" An angel moaned out my name, I could feel arms wrap around my neck. "Please…"_

_I began to-_

_Thump._

_What? _My eyes opened groggily at a sound that awoke me from my…well, most people would say dream, but it was turning into soft-core porn. Which I would rather be heading back to, but I realized the direction the noise came from was Iggy's side of the room.

Oh wait; haven't introduced myself. I'm Fang, I live with five other kids in a safe house. We all have a sligh 'condition', but I'd rather not dive into that at the moment. Anyway, who is Iggy? Well, he's fourteen years old, like me, only I'm older by a few months, he's blind, and he's almost like my brother…

I groaned. _Funny how you were dreaming that way about you're 'brother'_.

Yeah, the porn dream was about Iggy. I would say 'don't judge', but frankly I don't give a crap what you think, so I'll just explain. Iggy was the first person in The Flock I ever met, I'm also the only person he's ever actually 'seen' since some sickos at a place called The School took away his sight. Anyway, once we escaped, everything was great, until Jeb, who took care of all of us like a dad, disappeared. That was a stressful time for all of us, but not only that, I had these weird changes in my body. I wasn't the only one. Once time I remember seeing Max carry some strange pink box into the bathroom, then after that hearing swears that a sailor would cower at for about twenty minutes until she came out and ran out the door, looking like she made herself a diaper out of toilet paper.

And this was the weirdest part. Sure, I started to get super tall and my voice began to get deeper, I noticed the changes in myself, but…

I noticed the changes in someone else too.

I used to tower over Iggy, but then he started to grow like a tree just as much as I was, his blonde hair got slightly longer, giving him bangs that got into his face, slightly covering his un-seeing yet somehow able to see everything true-blue eyes. With his pale complexion all around, he…he just looked like a freaking angel. Well, actually with that little 'condition' of ours, he could be. I was scared. I had never felt like this towards anybody before, never got the chance. But now…

Now I'm just confused.

Every time he looks at me, or laughs, or smiles, I get this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels like I'm about to throw up, but…in a good way?

Like I said, weird. Abnormal. Insane.

That's when the dreams began.

It was slow at first, me dreaming about what it would be like. To just… brush Ig's blonde bangs away from his beautiful eyes and to have full-shaped lips being pressed against mine. As the dreams came along more frequently, they started getting more intense. What it would feel like to touch his face, his hair, hold his hand. How it would taste if I stuck my tongue in his mouth, soon enough…I wondered how Iggy would look naked.

And so, here we are. Which makes me wonder, what is Ig-

I hear a slight struggle from the other side of the room, then a gasp and small yelp, before a sigh.

_"Fang…"_

I was about to call out to ask what was wrong, though when I heard the breathy moan at the end, I could tell he wasn't trying to call out to me.

I started to here sighs and groans coming from the other side of the room, my eyes widened slightly. _No, it can't be…!_

But it wasn't a mistake, nor was I dreaming. I distinctly heard Iggy moan my name in pleasure. Realization dawned on me. _Iggy…is jacking off to me?_

That thought sent an electric pulse down my spine that made something in my pajama bottoms twitch, I bit on my hand to hold back a loud moan. This is something my wildest dreams could never pull off, at least, not correctly. _Well…now what?_

Iggy's voice was quickly giving me my own little 'problem', and I couldn't just walk out to go to the shower…

I silently gulped and slightly wiggled out of my pj bottoms the flap of my boxers setting free my, ugh, screw it! I'm not going to beat around the bush, my dick, I slowly moved my right hand my member. _Might as well reciprocate Iggy's performance with one of my own. _I started to rub the front, making me grunt and silently groan. But as Iggy's moans got higher in volume, mine did as well. I closed my eyes, letting my hand pleasure me, pretending it was Iggy's. I pretended that his hand stroked up my shaft and his thumb would gently press on the tip, him feeling the pre-release juices seeping out of my body.

I fantasized of the long fingers ghosting up to my base, gently fondling the sacs near it, before bending his head down…

"_Fang…"_

I could almost feel something warm and wet encase my tip in a sucking movement.

"_Fang!"_

My jerking movements started going faster as Ig's moans got louder, soon I was moaning with him, loudly whispering his name. "_Iggy…!"_

"_Fang! Fang, Fang…"_

A soft cry could be heard, that's when I felt my body clench.

"_Iggy!"_

I released, feeling a warm liquid seep out onto the front of my boxers. Panting noises filled the room, which started to have this warm, pleasant feel about it as I began to regain control of my body.

Iggy gained control before I did, because I could he the soft _thunk _of clothes hitting the clothes hamper and tissues being pulled out of a Kleenix box.

_How the hell is he so prepared? He's done this before?_ That thought alone got my blood pumping in all the right places again, but I stopped diving further into it. I waited to hear soft breathing before getting up with wobbly legs and changing my underwear. But before I headed back to my bed, I made a slight detour.

The moonlight began to show through the window on Iggy's face. When he was like this, someone could really mistake him for an angel. I hesitantly inched my face closer to his, before quickly kissing him on the lips, then softly on the forehead. I heard him mumble something unintelligible that sounded a bit like my name, before smiling and walking back to my side of the room and bed. I didn't want him to wake up…

I smirked as I pulled my pants back up and got under the covers.

…It might worry a chance to duet with him again.

**Next Morning (Normal POV)**

"I get stuck with the laundry once again…" Nudge groaned as she was carrying laundry baskets to the laundry room to be, well, washed. Once she reached Iggy and Fang's room, the eleven year old made a confused face.

"What the heck is on their underwear…?" Nudge took a small wiff from above before making a face of disgust. "Ew, it smells horrible, wait…"

Nudge walked down the hallway, thinking allowed to herself.

"…Did Fang and Iggy wet the bed?"

**Done. It was shorter than the other I've done, but…yeah, first time writing about people touching themselves. XD Hope that you enjoyed reading, it was quicker to write than the last one and hopefully the next one will be longer. But first, I need to tend to my KH stories. XD Unless I get inspiration again. But until next time, farewell! :D**

**Everytime you click the review button, Fang gets a dirty thought about Iggy.**


End file.
